


Ecopoint Antarctica - Someone Always Needs to Smile (The Sequel)

by Leptailurus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leptailurus/pseuds/Leptailurus
Summary: This is the adult continuation of the fanfic "Ecopoint Antarctica - Someone Always Needs to Smile" which you can findhere.The original is fine on its own - this sequel is for adults who want things a little more... juicy. ;) You get to accompany Mei and Zarya on their first night together...





	

_Zarya, December 2076 – Zarya’s room (Current events)_

I still cannot quite grasp it – it’s been three days and every night, I have had Mei in my arms, curled up against me in all her feminine cuteness. It has _never_ happened to me that someone petite and adorable has shown interest in me, much to my dismay. I have had fun with so many others, but somehow only ever lost my heart to sweet curves, bright smiles and big eyes. Mei is the very embodiment of everything that draws me to a woman, but I would never have guessed…

And yet, here she is, slipping into her night gown and crawling under the covers with me to sleep cuddled against me for the rest of the night. I’m beyond lucky.

I receive her as she joins me by giving her a kiss on her head. The first time she let down her hair, I nearly lost myself. I have never once seen her with her hair down before because she is always accurate, always fresh, always dressed the moment she steps out of her room. When we withdrew for a little in the late hours of the Christmas party two nights ago, we ended up cuddling on the bed – maybe a little tipsy. Both her glasses and her giant hair pin were in the way of her comfort, so she got up and just pulled it out and that bun I am so familiar with uncurled and her hair floated down her back.

She looked so beautiful - so young and feminine - and I had to apologize for staring. She put her glasses aside and returned to my arms. Later, with my nose in her hair and my arms wrapped around her, we both fell asleep – dressed and everything – and did not wake until noon. I could not have been happier, being woken by her stirring so lightly. She smiled as our eyes met and pecked me on the lips. It was a moment of lazy, pure bliss and it took us another long while to want to get up.

We could not have stumbled into a better moment to get together – the day after the celebration was ripe with spare time and leftovers and a lot of happy faces. There was time to watch some shows, play a game with other team members and just laze around all day. Neither Mei nor I had any interest in doing anything without the other. It’s the bliss of fresh relationships – if they are started with the right people.

I had to confirm, reconfirm and confirm again that she really had a thing for women of my type until she finally climbed onto the sofa to be at the same height as me and pulled me close until we were nearly nose to nose. Her eyes were locked with mine and it sent sweet little jolts through my body.

“Does it matter what my ‘type’ is?” she said, blushing a little. “I want _you_.” After that, I felt no need to ask again. She wants me – and it’s all I want.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her off the sofa, pecking her lips. “You are right, of course, little polar bear. And I want you.” I didn’t put her down for a long time, even though she protested.

During the afternoon we collected opinions on whether or not I was older than Mei or Mei was older than me – all of which, of course, hinged on the fact whether her cryo-freeze counted as lifetime. Opinions differed quite a bit on that matter. She sure looks younger than anyone else on the team, Hana excepted. But years do still pass, whether you have frozen yourself or not.

We came to the conclusion that I am the only person with a girlfriend who is _both_ older and younger and left it at that. But I did find out that officially Mei sticks to the age indicated by her birth year, for simplicity.

“Get to my age and you will rethink that!” Reinhardt laughed as he overheard us.

In the evening, when it was time to go to sleep, we were both a little at a loss. The previous night we had simply fallen asleep in my bed by pure coincidence, but this time, when we were getting sleepy on the sofa and most of the other members had already withdrawn to their places, the question of where each of us would sleep remained awkwardly open.

“Just tell me honestly,” I said, “where do you want to sleep?”

She looked at me with those light brown eyes of hers as so often, too surprised by the direct question to answer right away. I reached out for her chin, leaned over and kissed her on the lips. “There is no right or wrong answer, you know?” I reminded her. I think sometimes she is just a little too concerned about saying the wrong thing.

“Wherever you are,” she replied after the kiss, making me smile with honest joy.

At first we both headed for her room and Mei started putting her glasses onto her bedside table. I rubbed the back of my neck looking down at my tiny girlfriend, feeling somewhat sheepish. This wasn’t going to work out, after all.

“Mei…?”

“Hm?”

I looked at her, then looked at her bed. “I’m not going to fit.”

She followed my gaze and her attention lingered on her mattress – then she burst out laughing. “I am so sorry, Zarya!” she giggled and put her glasses back on, so we could go back to my room.

That was also the night, when all the happiness had to make room for her pain. The joy that had made that beautiful smile of hers return and last for hours, the love that she had harbored for months and finally released onto me could no longer shine brighter than the shadow that was still there inside of her. Hours after I had fallen asleep, I awoke to her crying quietly, her shoulders shaking.

“Oh, Mei… you should have woken me…” I mumbled and pulled her closer, caressing her hair and back. I waited for a while for her to accept and understand that she did not have to be alone with whatever she felt, then brushed her hair off her cheek and gently nudged her to look at me.

“Because of Antarctica?” I just asked and she nodded.

“I know you showed me to see the good side… and you put so much effort into it,” she pressed out beyond her tears, “but you did not know them like I did.”

“No, of course I did not.” She was in so much pain, and it ate away at my heart to see her like this. I cannot begin to understand what it must have been like to look back and realize that in retrospect, you were forced to play with your life, and to come out as the only person who won that gamble. If I could change the past for her, I would. “I only know how happy I am that you are with me now.”

“But I shouldn’t be here!” she sobbed. “Torres was the established expert, not me.”

I kissed her forehead and tried my best to calm her down, but I honestly didn’t know how to do that. If you say the wrong thing in such a situation, it’s all just going to make it worse. It would have made her hurt even more. To hear her say that she should be dead was tight on my heart.

“This right here is how it ended up being. Nobody will be able to do anything about it, Solnyshko,” I told her softly. “If Opara had survived instead of you – what would you want her to feel like? How would you want her to go on?” I hoped I had chosen the right example. Opara had been close to Mei in age and the only other woman who had been Antarctica, after all. And she had been writing journals, like Mei.

My words calmed her down for a while as she was thinking about what I had said. Her tears dried up and she scooted closer to me, kissing my chin with her sweet lips. “I’d want her to continue. I’d want her to be happy because I can’t be,” she admitted eventually. She looked up to me from under her wet lashes – it was just bright enough in the room so I could see her.

“How do you know to do and say the right things, Aleksandra?”

My heart did a leap at that moment. She had never called me by my first name and while that name feels almost unfamiliar now, it has such an affectionate touch coming from her.

“I really _don’t_ know. Maybe I’m just trying to find what would make _me_ feel better.”

She kissed me, thanked me for staying up with her and promised she would be able to sleep now. And we did sleep for the rest of the night, curled around each other and waking as a tangle that did not want to unknot itself. 

Unfortunately, the tangle was forced to undo itself eventually. While, in general, things after Christmas were still slow, duty called here and there - and even separated us every now and then throughout the day. At least I managed to squeeze a workout in when Mei had to go out to collect data from someplace that was overflowing with climatology information or something. Every separation felt incredibly long and I could not wait for it to get late and have her crawl into bed with me again. That was moments ago.

And now… here I am, with my tiny, cute, curvy princess in my arms.. She shifts, nestling into my arms and tugging the blanket over her shoulder. I caress her for a while and she shifts again.

“Not finding a comfortable spot, Solnyshko?”

“Nmh…” she mumbles, pulling herself up some. “What’s Solnyshko?” It sounds adorable when she tries to speak Russian. I hadn’t thought about whether we’d teach each other our mother tongues - and what it would sound like.

“Sol-nysh-ko,” I repeat and am utterly amused when she tries to imitate it, still looking at me curiously and still having the most adorable accent.

“It means ‘little sun’. It’s for your bright smile.”

She giggles at me, obviously quite happy with the nickname. I wrap an arm around her waist and tug on her, pulling her on top, while I roll to my back. Hopefully, she will be more comfortable just laying on me. She really doesn’t weigh anything and makes for a really nice, soft, cuddly blanket. Of course I cannot ignore that I can feel her sizeable breasts against me, but I find I am allowed to enjoy that.

With her laying prone on me, I get to caress her back and shoulders, while she scoots up just enough to lay her head on my shoulder and kiss my cheek. Adorable. I just want to melt away with happiness – she is just too cute for words. I play with her hair and she, in turn, traces the curves of my upper arm muscles with her soft hands. It feels so good. As I glance down, I notice her eyes are open, watching what she is doing.

I knew from her friends’ letters and from herself that she liked it – the muscles, the hard flesh under my skin, the shape my training gave me… but for the first time, I am seeing it on her face and in her movements. Maybe a part of me could not quite believe someone who looks like she was drawn with an elegant swing of an artist’s brush would have any admiration for a rigorously self-shaped body.  But here she is, slowly taking it all in – the tattoo ink, the biceps and triceps… and her hands wander further, admiring other parts of me. She even scoots a little, sliding half off my body to trace her fingers over my side, then my abs.

I am not sure whether she knows what she is doing to me right now. Her touches are soft, and they tingle my skin – put all my nerves on alert. To claim that being touched by this amazing woman is mesmerizing is an understatement. It’s the way she touches me that excites me so – how she traces her flat hand over my body like she is admiring a freshly polished piece of art.

I inhale a shallow, long breath when her fingers curl around my side, dipping under me to touch what she can of my back. They emerge slowly, wander on down my hips, to my thighs. She shifts again, laying her head on my tummy to lazily watch her own hand cover and run over my thigh muscles, slowly, with no haste – and then move on to my knee and back up the inside of my thigh.

“Oh… Mei…” I gasp out quietly. I need to make her aware what she is doing to me before she drives me insane. She must feel how much I am breathing – her head is right on my belly. She might even be able to catch a faint echo of my heavy heartbeat.

But she does not stop. She still has another leg to admire and who knows where else those hands are going to go.

I reach out and let my own hand slide from her back to her side. It’s only fair that I get to admire her body, too. She squirms when I reach her waist, running my hand up along it. She is so small and my hands are so large in comparison, it’s a short path I am taking.

She sighs so sweetly and I find it encouraging, so I reach up and caress the back of her neck. She lifts her head and lets her forehead sink against my tummy, stretching her neck so I can reach it better. I think she is enjoying the gentle massage and I am glad to give it.

A soft kiss reaches my skin, then another. Her hand is still resting on my thigh; her other hand is tucked under her chin. We stay like this for a while with me caressing her while she is kissing my abs - then I let my hand wander again, down the curves of her spine and over her left buttock to her thigh. Her behind feels rather good in my hand, though it doesn’t feel appropriate – yet – to give it a squeeze. I am just content watching as my fingers curl around the roundness of her thigh and wander down the back of it.

She sighs pleasantly and stretches her leg, reacting to my touches. The sound from her makes me heart flutter like a restless bird. She stirs again, pushing herself up to kiss my tummy more decisively, moving up to taste the skin above my ribcage, so close to the comfortable sports bra I am wearing for bed, so close to my breasts. I part my lips to be able to get enough air as she is taking it away from me so easily.

She climbs back on top of me, straddling my waist, so she can lean over and kiss up my side, on a road towards my shoulder. She is all absorbed in her task, apparently not aware how it drives me insane to have her hot lips so close to my breasts, but not a single touch on them. Or is that her way of playing?

Now I am squirming, releasing a sigh. Her kisses have reached my shoulder and take a route across my collar bone to my neck. I let my head roll aside to give her all the access she wants. I want her so much right now and she is playing with such a calm air about herself.

My hand has returned to her hip, squeezing it gently. I have to do something, have to concentrate on something other than her touches before my little sunshine makes me break out in sweat. I recruit my other hand to slide under her gown, touch the skin of her waist and push up, my thumbs brushing her belly. I can feel her breath hitch when my hands reach her ribcage and my thumbs get stopped by the thick roundness of her breasts’ underside.

She sits up a little and looks deeply into my eyes, her cheeks red and her pupils dilated. I tug her close to kiss her, keeping my hands between us on her waist, while my tongue takes control over her mouth. She lets me have all I want – filling her warmly and sucking on her sensitive lips.

My hands climb up, cup those remarkable, heavy breasts and her breath shudders. It’s like I have opened a door for her or something because she arches her back to both give me better access and finally – _finally_ – slides her palms over my bra.

I gasp into her mouth as one of her fingers gets caught on my hardened nipple. Oh goodness, does this woman finally realize what she is doing to me? I kneed her heavy breasts with gentle movements, feeling her nipples press against my palm. I run my nails carefully over the soft skin under her night gown to tease a little and she elicits a sweet little mewl as her captured nipple escapes my insolent fingers and snaps back.

The little sounds she makes causes the feelings in the pit of my stomach swing like the strings of an instrument. I know my underwear has long since been compromised, but now I can feel the rush of hot liquid all too well, pooling there between my legs. And I can’t help but be really, really curious how she is fairing in that area herself. The idea of her being this excited makes me want her all the more.

I push her gown up and relieve her of it. She has to sit up to allow me to do so and help – and when she has pulled it over her head and discarded it, her hair falls down her shoulders, framing her breasts artfully. For the first time, I get the full view of what I have been touching. She is more beautiful than I could ever have imagined. There is no angle on her – every line is smooth and artful.

I caress her left breast with my hand, carefully following its shape and she watches me quietly, her cheeks red.

“You are so beautiful…” I mumble and let two gentle fingers circle and then brush over her nipple. She sucks in a breath, looking down at my hands. I watch her for a while as I caress her. Her eyes wander from my hands to my bra, but never higher.

I push myself up a little without throwing her off. “Look at me, Solnyshko,” I demand softly and her eyelids flutter until her gaze meets with mine, but she has trouble holding the contact.

I cross my arms over myself and relief myself of my bra. Hopefully, sharing the same level of nudity with me will make my beautiful princess less shy about herself. I pull myself up some more – a simple sit up for a woman like me – and pull her close by the shoulders, until we are forehead to forehead.

I chuckle good-naturedly. “You are beautiful, Mei. I can’t get enough of looking at you. Don’t be shy.”

She manages to chuckle back a little and I peck her lips. I slide my hands down her shoulders and her arms until I reach her hands. I gently lead them to my front, on top of my naked breasts and then let them go.

She takes a deep breath and then begins her explorations. I slowly lay back down so she can watch what she is doing – and that absorbed state she was in earlier when she contemplated my muscles returns to her. She seems to particularly enjoy the shape of the underside of my boobs and I let her play as much as she likes.

“Can I kiss them…?” she asks and I am so glad she has spoken, finally.

“Yes!” I reply. “That would be wonderful…!”

So shy…! I smile at her and she leans down and pushes her lips to the skin before her. I caress her head as she peppers sweet little kisses over me, exploring every part of my breasts except for the nipples, which – I hope at least – she is keeping for last.

Right now, she is definitely only 22 years old, if even that, and a little unsure about herself. “It feels so good, Mei… you feel so good,” I encourage her when her lower lip brushes against my nipple. Whether by accident or not, I do not know, but the words seem to be enough to make her inch a little lower and curl her lips around my hardened nipple. I gasp with delight.

“Your tongue…” I beg and after another second, I feel it push against me, making me release another audible gasp. My skin tingles everywhere, and my hips are squirming all on their own, moving Mei’s hips on top of me in turn. She gasps and stops for a moment, then moves on to the other breast.

Aware of her reaction, I keep my hips moving, making sure her underwear is always in contact with my abs. I slide a hand to her thigh and feel it contract and relax as she follows the movement. As her hips slide a little during our writhing, I feel a cold breeze against my tummy and my excitement rises: The wetness there comes from her, after all. I slide my hands to her hips and hook my thumbs into the hem of her undies. Her movements stop – both, those of her hips and of her tongue on my nipple.

I withdraw my hands before I can do anything wrong. Taking her shirt first did not really go so well before, so maybe I should be the first one losing my clothes this time. I gently nudge her hips to the side and off of me.

“Sorry… my underwear is getting a little uncomfortable.” I push the hem over my hips, hoping she will help me when she sees me remove them, but her hand just rests on my belly. I relieve myself of the wet and useless piece of fabric. She is looking at my tummy as she is sitting by my side, a curtain of hair around her face… but I see her eyes peak south.

I pet the bed next to me. “Come here, hm?” I suggest and stretch out my arm so she can lay in it. She does so, shaking her hair aside so she can look up to me and kiss my cheek. I look back, I smile and she gives me a soft smile back. I have her trust and attention and that is good.

I caress her again – her shoulder and sides, even though there are other parts of me aching to be touched. In return, she caresses my tummy, sides and hips with one hand. I run my fingertips down her arm, slowly, admiring the soft skin there and then gently push her hand down to caress me where I have just recently shaved.

Her hand flattens and she caresses me sweetly, but her fingers won’t bend to go any lower than that. I should be so frustrated for how slowly this is moving, but there is something so magical about her hesitation – her way of admiring everything to the fullest before moving on. It’s the most sweetest of torture. And I can’t deny that I enjoy being treated like a work of art – my body does not maintain itself, after all.

It takes a while for her curiosity to take over, but eventually, I can feel two of her fingers, sliding down to my outer labia and I gasp, enjoying the touch. She runs her hand further south, only fleetingly touching me where those labia meet and sending a shudder through my body. I think it was an accident that she even touched me there, but mother of all things holy, it felt so promising!

She is still nestled so sweetly in my arm as she does that, even though she has to stretch a lot to even reach me down there. She is just so short. I push myself up a little and let her slide lower along my arm, so she can touch me more easily. She lifts her head to look at what she is doing and I spread my thigh away a little, giving her free reign.

A single digit slides over that little stripe of spilling wetness. My breath hitches – I want her to touch me more and I nearly twitch when two of her fingers spread my labia and expose the wetness to the cool air.

I anticipate the moment of her touch, and finally, a finger worms its way between the folds on the right, making me gasp and squirm with delight. “Mei…!”

She watches, as much as she can see without fully getting up and keeps her finger there, moving it gently, coating it in my juices – sometimes on the left side and sometimes on the right. She stops for moments, then continues and while I gasp and moan and squirm, she never goes beyond that little touch.

At first I am all into the sweet torture, enjoying the tiny progress and the feeling of being touched by her soft, warm, slick finger… but eventually I am starting to wonder whether I am not doing enough in return – enjoying this too much or something and she is waiting for something else. I reach out to brush the curtain of her hair aside and caress her face… She is still engrossed in her task, but looking concentrated - and it finally dawns on me what I have been missing.

I take a deep breath and gently tug on her arm. She looks at me, confused – her eyes asking me clear as day whether she did anything wrong. I smile at her and grab her hand, nonchalantly brushing the wetness off her fingers with mine and then drying them on the sheet.

“Mei… have you done this before?” I ask.

She frowns. “Am I that bad…?”

I chuckle. “No.” I kiss her forehead. “You are wonderful… your making me all dizzy,” I ensure her. “But I am right?”

She nibbles on her lower lip. “Sorry….”

I kiss her on those lips. “Don’t be. This is wonderful… but do you want this right now? Be honest.”

She looks into my eyes and nods. “I do. I really do.” Then she frowns again and for a moment I think she is going to change her mind. “I just don’t know… I have no idea…” she gives an awkward chuckle. “Sorry. I- mean… I don’t know what it means for you that I haven’t… yet…”

I kiss her right on the nose. “It means, you’re getting special princess treatment today,” I smile.

She looks at me, both intrigued and confused.

“Excuse me for a moment,” I say and pull my arm out from under her. I get up and switch on the desk lamp after draping her night gown over it. It illuminates the room enough to tint everything into a soft, orange glow, but not so bright that it will disturb us. Then I fumble with my cellphone and find a radio channel I have saved for … special occasions … to play us some music, but I put it on a really low volume.

After that, I slip back into bed, gently pulling Mei out of her corner to lay back on the pillows. I brush the hair out of her face and kiss her glowing cheeks. “You can stop me anytime, ask anything… do anything, tell me anything,” whisper to her. “I won’t hurt you.”

She nods, and I slide a hand to her chest – her heart is pounding. Even for me this feels like it is suddenly getting very serious, it must be even more nervousness-inducing for her. I kiss her body – something I haven’t really gotten to do so thoroughly yet, and much like she did earlier, I admire and appreciate every part of it. It’s a long, extended travel, from her sweet lips to her jaw, her neck and collarbones, over the curve of her shoulders and down her arms. I kiss her tummy and hips, her chest and her bosom, below which that pounding heart resides. I take my time and she slowly begins to relax.

I continue – I appreciate the roundness of her hips and her legs – where I am already engulfed in the scent of her arousal, my eyes appreciating the wet patch on the underwear between her legs. Instead of taking them off her, as I want to, I kiss the fabric on top, and she lifts her hands to rest them on her forehead and hide her face. But the sounds she makes and cannot not hold back are tale-telling – she gasps as I trap fabric and skin between my lips and release again, repeating the gesture just a little lower, closing in on the wetness on the fabric. Mei’s hips are squirming and it truly delights me.

I pull back and then push my lips between her legs, pressing on the wet cloth, and she releases a sweet little moan in response. I kiss her as low as I can manage, allowing her to keep her legs together for now and not expose herself. She is in control, after all, and I want her to feel it.

“Zarya…!” she gasps and I look up to make sure she is okay with what I am doing, but her eyes are closed, her features relaxed – she is just enjoying herself. Or my lips.

This time, I grab the hem of her pants more decisively and she accepts that I take them off her. I kiss her again, above her labia, where just a moment ago, fabric has blocked my path. Her hips squirm a little more – despite being not used to this, the body wants what it wants - and hers is no exception.

I brush a single finger over the soft skin between her legs. In response, one of her hands leaves her face and grabs the sheet next to her to have something to hold on to. She makes a cute little sound when I brush the finger over her again. I seize the opportunity to interlace my left hand with her hand on the sheet. If she is going to grasp something in either lust or nervousness, it should be me, so I know how she is feeling.

I hold on to that hand softly as I descend my lips onto the thin gap where her inner labia are swollen so much, they peek out from underneath. It’s a beautiful sight to behold and I savor the moment for a few seconds before I truly get to taste my princess, but my resistance is only so strong. Even I have my weaknesses - and being unable to resist tasting her for long is one of them. I nudge the gap open with my tongue and enclose my lips around it.

Mei twitches and moans out, both surprised and excited. Her fingers grab mine and I grab her back, letting her know I am here with her, fully aware of her, and still willing to do or stop anything, if she asks me to.

I relish in the salty, warm taste of her juices, teasing them out of the folds with the tip of my tongue. Only when I am fully satisfied with that, and Mei’s breath is coming in short little puffs, do I allow myself to go for the heart piece. My tongue slides up until I find that sweet little nub to push the tip of my tongue against it.

Mei’s back arches in response and she moans out loud enough to drown out the quiet music and the wind outside.

“Too much?” I ask her to make sure.

She shakes her head and manages to chuckle, a smile on her lips. I guess it was just good the way I did it – so I repeat the procedure and since she is a little more prepared this time, she sucks in a noisy breath and releases her moan a little more quietly. I grin, secretly hoping I can tweak that noise-level again with more action to come.

I gently push her legs apart, so I can lay between them, my feet way off the bed. I close my eyes and invite her little clit to a very personal dance with my tongue – tuned to the rhythm of her moans over which she is losing more and more control. Somewhere in there, she puffs out my name, making me heart soar and my tummy tingle – and the bed considerably more wet from my own juices.

I suck on her carefully and her moans die down a little. I like exploring her and learning about what she likes - and I notice that this is evidently not her thing, so I let go and return to tongue-swirling and poking. The breathiness in her moans is fleeing away to make room for a more vocal variety of her response - and the music from my phone is almost drowned out in comparison. My little princess is lost, writhing on the bed, clawing my fingers on one side and the mattress on the other. It’s such a delightful display, I would not be surprised if I ended up finishing without anyone touching me, save the sheets below - aroused enough from just watching this.

Her voice, interrupted by uncontrolled gasps, gains both in pitch and in volume. Anyone hearing us is the last thing I am worried about – we are all adults and most of the guys will at best get really jealous because my curvy princess is obviously feeling rather good right now.

Her hand lets go of mine and reaches for my head, digging into my hair, pulling gently. “No…!”

I am both dismayed and relieved. Dismayed because I want to continue making her feel good, but relieved because she really does say ‘no’ when she needs to and that is good. I was worried she’d be too shy to.

I obediently withdraw my tongue, wipe my chin and look up at her. “What is it…?” I ask softly, hovering above her crotch.

She is breathing hard. “Not… like this…. I want you… “ she is catching breath. “Near me… your face…!”

“Okay…” I breathe out and crawl up to her, not quite so sure how I am going to do this. But it is good she knows exactly what she wants. I kiss her on the cheek, then on the lips – knowing full well that she is going to taste herself more than she tastes me. She seems surprised for a moment, but then accepts the new experience, her face red with a sweet blush that covers both her cheeks and her nose.

I do not want to lose too much time – I am aware she was almost ready to come and I don’t want to sacrifice too much of that excitement. I slide my hand between her legs and she does not protest, her eyes on mine while I feel my way around, part her labia and slide my fingers between them like she has done so casually on me a little while ago.

Her breath picks up again as I slide my finger between her inner lips, my palm gently pressing down on her swollen clit. She gasps as I play there, twitches when her clit brushes against me and puts her legs up to have more leverage as she presses her hips harder against my palm.

Her moans fill my ear, her breath puffs against my cheek and she is squirming and trying so hard to get friction, despite the wet sheen between us. She seems almost desperate. No. No, she _is_ desperate. She wants to come – she has lost all fear, all shyness in this moment of deep need and desire.

“Oh… please…!” she calls out.

I use a bit of the bedsheet to dry her off, so she can rub my hand harder, but to no avail. The liquid is replaced so quickly, there is no time for her to come from rubbing against me before the friction is lost again. She is not going to finish like this, if we continue.

“It’s okay – you’ll come, I promise!” I say to my desperate, quivering Mei. I can’t really promise that of course, but I can try my best and I will. I am seriously turned on by her needy arousal and the way she is squirming on the bed, and I feel so much empathy for how badly she wants to climax.

“Relax…!” I whisper and slide my hand lower, looking for that little, untouched well between her legs. I promised I wouldn’t hurt her – but who knows whether I can keep that promise now. I thought oral was all we were going to share today, but the tides have changed.

“Mei, look at me…!” I command her gently, and she opens her eyes, which she had closed in both excitement and desperation. Her eyes look golden – or whatever I can see of them beyond those widened pupils.

“I’ll make you feel good,” I promise before I push my finger into her and she moans out, throwing her head back against my arm and grabbing my shoulder so hard, I will get blue spots where her fingers dig into my flesh.

“Am I hurting you?” I ask – I need to know.

“No…!” she moans out as I pull out and push back in. “Zarya!” she sounds surprised and excited by the new sensation. She moves her hips in time with my movements and moans out, the sound moving from surprise and excitement to increasing desperation.

“Zarya… please, please…! I can’t… I want…!”

“Almost, Mei – almost!” I promise. I can’t let her down – she’s gone so far today and she trusts me so much.

She feels soft inside – so relaxed and so wet. I coat my index and then my middle finger in her juices, lubing them. She moans and writhes, but she is still desperate, clutching me and the noises she makes sound more and more pleading. When I find my fingers are wet enough I dare to pull out all the way and insert the two tips at the same time. I look at her face carefully as I push, feeling her vagina pull tight around my intruding digits.

Her face clenches and her legs tense up, I can feel her entire body go rigid. Her vagina tightens and rejects the penetration.

“I’m sorry-!” I say immediately, ready to pull out.

Mei throws her head against my chest, curling up a little. “Don’t stop—! Please don’t!” she whimpers.

“I’m hurting you!”

“I want it— please don’t stop - don’t!” she whines desperately. I am unsure about this, but instead of pulling out, I hold my hand still, letting her writhe, letting her conduct the movements and the next steps. Letting her get used to the extra volume inside of her. It takes three or four slow seconds before I notice her softening up again. I push, keeping careful tabs on whether her hips are moving away from my hand or towards it. She does nothing to stop me, however. Even though she stops breathing for a moment and bites her lower lip, she lets me force my fingers further until they are nearly all the way inside of her. The sight of seeing my fingers disappear inside of her makes me all the more excited. 

At the moment where they can go no further, she releases a breathy sound so full of wonder and relief - her vaginal muscles relax almost instantly. She looks at me with big eyes, as if she only just realized that she is laying in my arms with two of my fingers deeply inside of her.

“How does it feel…?” I wonder, honestly curious – especially with that adorable, sweet shock on her face.

“What are you—?” she begins and then moans as I move my fingers. She is no longer desperate, she is completely amazed and surprised by the feeling. I reckon that even playing by herself, she has never done anything like this and never felt that way.

I smile as I pull my fingers out a little and push them all the way in with a fast, but careful shove. Her moan comes instantly, her eyes flutter closed. But I will not have it – I get to have my fun here, too.

“Look at me, Mei…!” I demand and she forces her eyes open. They stare into mine as I move my fingers again, faster this time, and she moans, unrestrainedly, her eyes on me and her lips parted. In her aroused state, she is sexier than ever.

I repeat the movement, a little rougher, a little faster. Four, five, six, seven times. Mei’s thrust-wise moans become a drawn out, rippled melody, glued together because she has become all pleasure and no more rhythm. I’m the rhythm and she just gives herself to my hands – it’s a beautiful feeling.

I smile at her, change the angle a little and push back into her. I have all of her for myself at that moment – every thought, every part of her. Her entire body is going rigid again – but this time it is not in pain. She holds a significant portion of bedsheet in her fist and she can’t keep her eyes open any longer. Her back arches, her vagina clenches hard around my fingers in excited twitches and her voice bounces off the wall in all its loud and pleasant glory. I plunge in four more times as she rides out her orgasm and pull out when her last, drawn out vocal moan is replaced by heavy breathing. 

I gently lay her down against the pillow, watching her glow in the aftermath, her eyes wide with shock, her body quivering and moving with the heavy breaths she is taking. She is incredibly beautiful like this. 

I am tempted to lick my fingers, but it may not be the right time for that kind of kinky, so I wipe them on the sheet and then brush her hair out of her face, smiling at her.

“Are you okay, Mei?” I ask, even though I know the answer. I just want to hear it from her.

“I feel so…. I can’t… think…!” she mumbles, looking at me with parted lips to catch breath – but there is a definite smile in them. “How— what just…?” But coherent sentences seem beyond her.

“Just relax,” I whisper to her and caress her shoulders and sides. “That was beautiful.” It really was – it was beautiful to watch. It was beautiful to make someone feel that way, pushing even more boundaries than I meant to push. It was wonderful to be allowed to be here with her in that moment that comes only once in a lifetime.

She breathes for another while until her body has calmed down a little. I keep caressing her until she finally lifts herself up a little and kisses me on the lips. I happily kiss her back.

“I have never-”

“I know. Come here, you!” I chuckle.  I kiss her cheek, her forehead, her lips her chin until she starts giggling. There is that smile on her face – the smile I had missed so desperately after we returned from Antarctica – only this one is even better. There is not a bone of sadness in her right now and her eyes shine so brightly.

She holds my gaze for a while, then her gaze wanders down my body.

“What about you…?” she asks.

I shake my head. “Today is all about you.”

She squints at me, suspicious. “But you must be- what if I _want_ to give back? You said I could ask and do and tell you whatever I need.”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” I reprimand her, but she stays insistent.

She reaches out and caresses my side.

“It won’t even take much, Mei – watching you just got me… _really_ excited,” I admit with a nervous laughter. It is true - I know my body well enough. “It would not be much fun for you,” I try to shake her off. Not because I don’t want it - I really, really do - but most of all I want her to relax and enjoy the aftermath, not please me. Sure I’ll get blue – _whatever_ – labia or what? – but that’s worth it today.

She crawls out of her position and pushes down on my shoulder to turn me to my back. “That’s okay. If you tell me what to do, I can give back a little.”

Oh? Suddenly so confident? I look at her and chuckle, shaking my head. “You are the first virgin I have met who knows so exactly what she wants.”

She smirks at me. “Well, I am older than you.”

“In this case that is really debata—“ I gasp out because her hand is right between my legs. I guess she took that very seriously when I said it wouldn’t take much because she skipped a few steps there. Not that I am complaining! It’s like we’re continuing where we left of before I … well… deflowered her, as they say. She crawls to sit next to my hip – upright –  so this time she can really watch herself play with me. She shamelessly watches, too - this time. Something has made her bolder and I reckon I had a lot to do with that. But this time, _I_ cannot help but feel a little embarrassed. It must be the first time she gets this kind of look at another woman and her big eyes are so intrigued that I get a bit shy there.

She has obviously learned from me because this time her fingers are between my inner labia, not on their outside and it feels way too good for the simple touch it is. That’s because it is her – in all her curvy beauty and nakedness – and with the sheen of sweat and blushy glow of her recent orgasm on her. She is so beautiful – and she is touching me because she wants to – because she loves me. It’s so incredible and it feels simply amazing.

I still can’t believe how blessed I’ve become in the past three days. I put my legs up and gasp out. “Lower…!” She wanted instructions and I really want an orgasm. I think we are on the same page here.

Her hand slides lower until she is just about to dip her finger in. “Go ahead!” I encourage her and hold out my hand. It takes her a moment to see my hand hovering there and another for her to understand and grasp for it with the hand she had formerly rested on my knee.

I take it and guide it to my crotch, leading her thumb between the folds to my clit which is aching for attention. I gasp out when she reaches it and starts rubbing. “Oh… that is good!” I assure her and I almost miss it when she finally remembers to push her finger into me.

“Oh Mei! Mei!!” I bite my lower lip – dammit, this is _really_ not going to take long. I am so aroused because of seeing her climax. I push my hips against her finger, dictating a rhythm that she attentively follows. I find her looking back at me with those beautiful, big eyes and she smiles. Her hair is half over her shoulder, half down her back, her breasts are moving with the thrusts of her fingers.

I am so damn lucky! There is this beautiful, adorable woman, happy to please me, and looking like a freshly sexed Greek goddess while doing it. Heaven help! This must be a dream because if it is real—

I pound my fist against the mattress as Mei slips between my legs without asking and pushes her tongue instead of her thumb against my clit. “Oh, DAMN, MEI!” I yell out when I actually want to tell her she doesn’t have to do that – but that, I can’t bring out. My brain might want to be kind and not make her work too hard on me, but my body really, really likes that particular kind of attention.

Luckily, she is not deterred by my shock – she pushes her tongue against me like I have done to her – and you really cannot say that she isn’t a quick learner. She most expertly flicks her tongue up and reacts to the changes in my moans - repeating what makes me feel good and withdrawing from movements I do not react to. I try to make my clues as obvious as possible, because I really, really want this and she is paying a lot of attention.

“Upwards!” I command. “With your tongue-oh, Mei~!” I writhe on the bed, feeling like my chest is not big enough to give me all the air I need to stand this excitement. My moans become puffy ‘gah’s and ‘ah’s until finally, with another stroke of Mei’s sweet tongue, my tension releases and I feel myself break out in sweat from every pore. A wave of pleasure spreads from where Mei’s tongue is touching me through the rest of my body and I shudder and scream and buck against her before falling flat on the mattress like a fallen house of cards.

Mei comes up from her position, smiles at me, her face glistening with my juices. She gives me an almost guilty-seeming grin – likely for going down on me without my command – as if I’d mind!  She looks around for anything to wipe her face on and I offer her a fist full of sheet. Seriously – if those aren’t ruined anyway, I be damned.

She crawls over, grabs it and cleans her face with it, but when she lays down next to me, she still smells like me. I kiss her, tasting myself a little and then return to catching breath.

Somewhere beyond the wall, someone yells: “Seriously, damn, Mei!” and starts giggling. That’s definitely Mercy. Mei turns bright red upon realizing that we haven’t been particularly quiet. I chuckle and pat her. “We’re all adults,” I remind her. And loudly, I call out: “You are just jealous! Go get laid!”

“On it!” I hear Pharah’s voice from the same room.

I grin at Mei. “See?”

Mei hides her face on my shoulder. Her voice is muffled when she says: “How do I face these people tomorrow?!”

I kiss the top of her head and answer: “With a smile, Mei.”

~The End~


End file.
